1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to tent structures, and more particularly to a toy corrugated cardboard tent which is deployable from a flat folded stored configuration and having indicia and cooperatively contoured front opening structure so as to depict the shape of an animal on each side panel thereof.
2. Prior Art
A-shaped tents are well known. These such tents are available in conventional canvas form and deployable over a separate rigid support structure. Such tents also typically require additional ropes securable into ground for their support.
The present invention provides a toy cardboard tent easily deployable by children for playing therein. The invention is generally A-shaped and self supposing, being fabricated of conventional stiff cardboard material or the like. The sloping sides of the device include printed indicia thereon, identical side-to-side, which depicts a large animal such as a dinosaur, a small animal such as a rabbit, a fanciful angle, a vehicle, or the like thereon. The frontal profile of the animal or similar indicia is coincident with the contoured forward edges of the side panels which define the open end of the device, the back end thereof being enclosed by a triangular cardboard back panel.